


Too Damn Long

by thedoctorhasasociopathintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7016629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorhasasociopathintheimpala/pseuds/thedoctorhasasociopathintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes a very important proclamation to Dean. This results in much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damn Long

Throwing the door to the bunker open, Dean exclaims “I need a beer, how about you Cas?” The angel follows him through the door, and holds it open for Sam to enter behind them. He shrugs, mumbling down at his feet, as he follows Dean into the kitchen. 

“I'm up for one!” Sam says holding one sasquatch of a hand up for the one Dean throws in his direction. “Thanks,” Sam says plopping down on the couch, and opening the tab on the beer can. The difference in size of the can to his hand makes it look like the can should be in a dollhouse.

Cas just stands awkwardly to the side. Dean sits down in the seat next to Sam, and pops the tab on his can. He takes a long drawn out sip, before breathing out a refreshed sigh, the beer having satisfied his thirst.

Patting the seat next to him, Dean says, “Come on over here Cas. By now you ought to know, we don’t bite.” He pauses and thinks for a moment before adding, “Unlike the vamps we just killed.” Cas goes red at that, and tentatively shuffles over to Dean.

“Okay, well I’m gonna go find a new case. I hope you guys don’t miss me.” Sam says standing up. He moves out of the room, leaving Cas and Dean alone. Cas visibly relaxes, and sits down next to Dean, his eyes never leaving the ground. 

Dean turns to Cas, and asks, “How about a movie? I’m beat.” He picks up the clicker, and begins to flip through the channels. He looks back to Cas, looking for an answer. He blushes scarlet, and clasps his hands together nervously. Dean goes back to flipping through the channels, totally oblivious to Cas’ nervousness.

Working up his confidence, in a quiet voice, Cas mumbles, “Actually, Dean there was something I was kind of hoping I could talk to you about.” Dean looks up, and sets the remote down. His eyebrows furrow in a way that makes Cas want to put his arms around him, and tell him nothing is wrong, and that even if there was, Cas would fix it. 

Cas resists the urge, and instead looks up into Dean’s eyes, his blue ones meeting Dean’s green ones. “Well, Dean, with tonight, and the ‘vamps’.” He pauses and his eyes flicker down, “I got to thinking. You and Sam were so reckless, and I know, that is to be expected on account that you are hunters, but tonight just got me worried.” Cas moves his hands through his hair, not looking up at Dean, afraid to see his reaction.

“You two are always risking your lives, sticking out your necks for someone or other, and I’m afraid, one of these days, you two won’t be coming back.” He exhales softly, a huge weight lifting from off of his shoulders. He looks up to see Dean smiling warmly at him.

“Hey, we made it this far, haven’t we?” Dean says, laughing heartily. Castiel weakly smiles. Seeing this, Dean adds in a softer tone, “Hey Cas, you don’t have to worry about me or Sam. We look out for each other. Besides, we know you have our back. Trust me, we’ll be fine.”

Cas looks back down at the floor, and mumbles, “You might be alright now, but what happens when I’m not there to swoop in and save your ass.” Dean must hear because he chuckles softly, and claps Cas on the back.

“Hey,” Dean says softly. “That’s not going to happen.” Seemingly as an afterthought he continues, “I won’t let it happen.” At that, Castiel’s heart starts beating faster in his chest. Castiel decides to just go for it, and say the words he hadn’t dared to say to this beautiful man, even though he knew them to be true the moment he pulled him out of hell. “Trust me, Cas-”

Castiel cuts him off, before he can finish his sentence, with, “I love you, Dean.” Dean just pulls back in surprise, his eyes wide, and his lips moving, but no sound coming out.  
Weakly, Dean whispers, “What?” Castiel’s eyes start to cloud over, and he quickly gets up from his seat, heading to the front door, and walking through it.

It takes Dean a minute before any sense kicks in, and propels him off his feet, and after Cas. “Wait, Cas! Please!” He calls after Cas, who is a good ten feet ahead of him.

Cas just keeps walking, so Dean runs forward to meet him. He grabs him by the shoulder, and forces him to turn around, and look at him. Castiel’s bottom lip trembles, and tears start to pool in his big blue eyes, as Dean says, “Cas, what did you say?”

Castiel throws Dean off of him, and says, “Forget it Dean. It’s nothing. Just forget I ever said anything.” He moves away from him, and is about to turn around, and keep walking, when Dean stops him by stepping in his way. 

Dean pleads with him, “Cas, please, tell me what you said. I have to be sure I heard you right.” Rage flares up in Cas. How could Dean make him say it again? He looks down and shakes his head. “Please, Cas, tell me what you said. Whatever you said, please, say it again.”

Looking into those green eyes above him, he is unable to stay mad, “I,” Cas forces himself to look him in the eyes, “I said I love you Dean. And you, do you love me?” He says, his lower lip trembling ever so slightly, as he tries to contain his tears.

Dean pulls the angel closer to him, and breathes, “Yes, oh God yes. Thank God, I thought I had just been wasting my time.” He sighs and chuckles softly, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

Cas pulls the younger man to him, and presses his lips to Dean’s. When he pulls back, his eyes lighter, and a goofy smile plastered on his face, he tells Dean, “Yes, yes I do. Because I had to wait too.” With that he presses his lips to Dean’s once more, reveling in the sweet taste of the man he’s loved since he first laid eyes on him.

When they pull back, smiles lighting up both their faces, they simultaneously say, “I love you.” They laugh, as Dean pulls his arm up around Cas, and pulls him to his side.

Cas leans his head into the crook of Dean’s shoulder, smiling, as he says, “Let’s go watch that movie we spoke about.” Cas laughs, as they walk all the way back to the bunker, each of them feeling ten times lighter. 

“How charming.” Cas says, shutting the door softly behind him. He clutches Dean’s hand as he follows him over to the couch. Once they sit down, Cas rests his hand on Dean’s leg, and Dean moves his arm around Cas’ shoulders. Cas leans into his chest, and waits for Dean to pull up the movie.

Once the movie gets going, Cas presses a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean looks down fondly at Cas, and says, “I can’t believe I waited this long for you.”

His eyes sparkling, Cas looks up at Dean and says, “Me neither, but the wait was worth this.” Smiling, Cas presses his lips to Dean’s once more, just as Sam glides into the room.

Looking down at his computer, Sam starts, “Hey guys I think I might have found another case. Looks like a Wendigo-” He stops suddenly, as he notices Dean and Cas’s close position. His lips curls up into a knowing smirk, as he states, “Finally! I was wondering when the two of you were finally going to admit your feelings for each other.”

Dean pulls back from Cas suddenly, as he sputters for the right words, until finally he just settles for, “Shut up, Sammy.” As Sam laughs from the background, Dean moves forward to place another kiss on Castiel’s lips.

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Sam chants from behind them, dancing a jig as he moves to the refrigerator to grab three beers. “This calls for a celebration, don’t you think? What’s it been, five years, six? It’s about freaking time.” He hands a beer to both of the other men and puts his up in the air, “To, sexual tension!”

“So help me God, Sammy!” Dean laughs, as he takes a sip from the can. Turning to Cas, he says, “He’s right though. It’s been damn long enough.” With that he places a victorious kiss on Castiel’s lips, and tells him, “Thank God the wait is finally over.”


End file.
